Healing Hearts
by sakurawolf23
Summary: So this is another Marissonshipping fanfic by yours truly. Contains Spoilers from the forth Special. Alain goes out to find a cure for Chespie, meets a mysterious girl who makes Alain realize his true feelings for Mairin.
1. Chapter 1

another Marissonshipping fanfic!

Alain continued to walk down the trail, eyes downcast, hands stuffed in his pockets. Ever since he had left to go find a cure for Chespie, Mairin's Pokemon, he has been feeling sad and upset. He had been going to at least three cities per day trying to find a lead on a cure but to no Alain would skip lunch or breakfast because he considered that extra time to be used for finding a cure. Alain shuts his eyes and grits his teeth. No matter how much he tries he cant get Mairin's sobbing and crying out of his head. How he wanted to go over there and hug her, but...but he couldn't, not after what he said to her earlier that day. He stops and sits on a rock, putting his face in his hands.

 _'Its my fault. If...if I hadn't let her follow me, she wouldn't be so heartbroken, Chespie wouldn't be dangerously ill. If I hadn't said those things to her, why did I say those things to her? She probably hates me now.'_ Alain thinks, getting back up on his feet. ' _Thats why the least I can do is look for a cure, something to heal Chespie.'_ he thinks, determined. Alain continues to go on his way.

''But... where do I go to look?'' Alain thinks out loud to himself. But Alain somehow knew that he was going the right way, so he kept walking. Alain looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

''No, can't rest now, I will rest later, but now I have to keep walking. Just for a bit.'' Alin says. Just then the trail that he was walking on gave way and he fell down the side of it, rolling down the hill untill he ran into a rock. ''Shit.'' he panted out. He lifted up his pant leg and saw that it was terribly scratched. He was about to get up when he saw a girl walking towards him. He stared as the girl walked in front of him, a Flabebe floating around her head. She was light skinned, had long black hair and purple/blue eyes. Her Flabebe was red and pink.

''You are hurt.'' she says bending down to his leg and looking at it.

''Im fine.'' He says coldly, pulling back up his pant leg when she stopped him and put her hands over the scratches. He watched as it begins to heal in front of his eyes. After a few seconds, she pulls back her hands.

''There we go. That was actually an easy one.'' She says to her Flabebe.

''Who..who are you?'' Alain asks, cautious. The girl, as if remembering that he is still there, turns her focus towards him.

''I am Lunaria, the healer.'' she says holding out a hand for Alain.

So who is this girl and how did she so that?

Spoilers from the forth special that was mentioned in here was:

Chespie is very sick

Alain and Mairin did have a falling out of somesort

Alain goes out to find a cure for Chespie's illness


	2. Chapter 2

You asked for it and here you go! The next chapter!

Alain grabs her hand and stands up. He looks down at his newly healed leg.

''How...how did you do that?'' Alain asks.

''Like I said before, I am a healer. For some reason I can heal any injuries and diseases in people and Pokemon, mostly Pokemon. I can cure anything.'' Lunaria says.

''Then why aren't you famous or whatever?'' Alain asks, slightly suspicious.

''Well like I said I mostly cure and heal Pokemon that comes by this forest. You are probably the fifth or sixth person that I have healed, while I had cored over 300 Pokemon.'' Lunaria says, her Flabebe chirps, agreeing with her. Alain processes what he had just heard.

' _She did say that she can cure anything and if she can cure anything then maybe she can cure Chespie.'_ Alain thinks. ''You said that you can cure _anything_ , right?'' Alain asks again.

''Yep, any illness, diseases, even mysterious ones. I dont knowwhy though.'' she says looking at the ground, thinking.

''You need to come with me.'' Alain says, grabbing her wrist, startling her out of her reviere.

''What do you mean?'' she asks, taking back her arm, her Flabebe floating protectively over her.

''I..I have a friend named Mairin. She has a Chespin who is really, really sick and no one knows how to cure him.'' Alain says to her. Lunaria looks at him skepticaly. ''Please, please, you have to cure had never did anything to anybody, they..are good. Chespie he doesnt deserve to be sick. If he don't get help soon...he might die. And Mairin...Mairin, she loves her Pokemon...please. I am begging you.'' Alain begs, a tear coming down his cheek. Lunaria looks at him then nods her head.

''Fine. I will go with you. Lead me to her and her Pokemon.'' she says, looking up at him.

 _'She is going with me. She will heal Chespie and then Mairin will be happy again.'_ Alain thinks as he turns around and starts towards Lysandre's lab, with Lunaria and a Flabebe in tow.

Well there you go! Chapter two of Healing Hearts by the queen of Marissonshipping!

Please comment what you liked about this chapter and if you think the next chapter should be in Mairin's Pov or keep the whole story in Alain's POV.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter

Alain was pretty happy about having a person to come and cure Chespie. _'She will be so happy about that.'_ Alain thinks, then frowns. ' _But she will still hate me, maybe'_. They were walking in a town when Lunaria stopped and asked Alain a question.

''Excuse me, but in order to figure out how to cure this Chespin, I need to know his symptoms.'' she says, holding her pokemon in one hand and petting him with the other.

''I thought that all you need to do is touch them and they're cured.'' Alain says. _'She better not be fake.'_ he thinks.

''Yes, but sometimes I need to touch them and give them a remedy of some sort. So I will ask you agian, did you notice any symptoms?'' She asks. Alain thinks back and he remembers looking over the corner at Chespie and saw that he was glowing green and that he had a hard time breathing, and he was pretty sure that, that wasn't normal.

''I...I remember that he was green and, and that he had a hard time breathing and such.''Alain tells her to the best of his capalbilites.

''Ok.'' Lunaria replies. For the next five minutes they didn't say anything and Lunaria was in deep thought. After a nother minute or so, she wakes up her Flabebe, it yawning and rubbing its eye.

''Good morning. Could you get these things for me?'' she asks.

''Flabe bebebe be.'' he chirps.

''Well can you get me three Oran berries, three Pecha berries, one Lum berry, two Tomato berries, and three Serenade petals?''she asks, handing him a bag. The Flabebe chirps and goes off to find the supplies.

''How dod you know to get all that stuff?''Alain asks, curious.

''I dont know how I know I just know.'' Lunaria replies. Alain nods his head. They walk in silence before Lunaria speaks up again.

''Tell me about Mairin.'' she asks, keeping an eye out for her pokemon. At first Alain doesn't say anything then he begins to speak.

''Mairin is an red haired girl, eho is very cheerful and bright. She is usually very happy and always have a smile to give. She cares deeply for the people around her, especially her friends. She is very trusting and she also has a habit of trusting other people very easilt too. She really loves her pokemon and her friends and would do anything to protect them.'' Alain says. Lunaria smiles.

''She sounds like a good person. She is very lucky to have a friend like you.'' she says, still looking out for her pokemon. Alain smiles politely but on the inside he is sad.

' _Yeah, very lucky...'_ he thinks. They walk in silence for several more minutes before they spot Flabebe floating towards them, teetering under the weight of the heavy bag.

''Thank you.'' Lunaria says, taking the bag away from him. Flabebe chirped then rested on top of Lunaria's head to resume his nap, Lunaria laughed and reached up and petted him.

''Hey could you get me some sort of container so I can mix this in it?'' she asks. Alain nods and leads her to a nearby cafe. After Lunaria enters, Alain goes next door and buys a plastic bowl for her. Alain comes back to see that she had gotten all the ingredients out the bag and sorting them. Alain handed her the container and ordered some food since he really hadn't been eating these past few days. Lunaria worked quietly while Alain ate, intently thinking about Mairin and Chespie.

''Done.'' Lunaria says, holding out the container filled with pink and blue mush. ''You can taste it if you want.'' Lunaria says, holding it out to him. Alain picked up a spoon and took a small piece and put it into his mouth. Actually, despite how it looks, it tasted really good. He nods his head and Lunaria took the bowl back and closed it, putting it into a pack.

 _'Mairin, I will bring Chespie the cure and you will smile again.'_

So tell me what you think and if I should make the next chapter From Mairin's POv or not.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry that I hadn't been updating and stuff..you know what goes on at school, anyway here it is!

Mairin's POV

I wake up and rub my eyes, I look over at the clock on the table. It blinks 2:30 am at me, almost as if it is mocking me for waking up this early. Sighing, I look over at Chespie and see how he is doing. He seems to be asleep and breathing a bit shallow, but at least its better from when he first got ill. I pull the blanket up a bit around him so he wouldn't be cold and leaned back in my chair.

I put my elbow on the arm rest and my chin in my hand. I stare at the wall and down to a blue marble on the floor. It kinda reminds me of Alain's eyes...Alain, he, he is gone. Well, I know that he is not really gone, just somewhere on a journey...a journey to find a way to cure Chespie. At first I didn't know that he had went on a journey to find a cure, I just simply thought that he had truly abandoned me and not really cared as to what happens to me or Chespie. I got really sad, as to what happened to Chespie and add what I thought Alain had done made me sad for about a week and a half, where I wouldn't eat, just leaving my tray of food where they left it. I guess Steven couldn't stand to see me like that so he had told me that prior to Chespie getting sick, that Alain had immeadiately went off to find a cure. I asked him why, but Steven couldn't give an anwer, at least not a straight one.

I remember what he had said, saying that if I kept following him, that he wouldn't get stronger himself. He also said, that what he was doing is dangerous, so maybe he just tried to push me away so he could protect me? I don't know, but he must like me if he is willing, on his own terms, to get something for Chespie, or maybe he just feels like its his responsibility to get it since he thinks its his fault and it has nothing to do with me in the first place. I honestly have no idea what to think at this point, but I do know that I should try to get more sleep. Closing my eyes, I leaned back into the seat and put the blanket that Nurse joy gave me tighter around me.

Next morning

I wake up, yawning as I did so and looked back at the clock, 7:45 it read to me. I look over at Chespie, half expecting him to be awake and all right and the other half knowing that he is still in a coma. _'Still in a coma_.' I think bitterly, looking over as I hear the door open, revealing Steven.

''Good Morning, Mairin.'' he says, bringing in a tray of food. ''I hope you don't mind, but I had brought you some breakfast.'' Steven says, sitting the plate in front of me. Said plate has 2 pancakes, some berries, and some juice.

''Thank you.'' I said as I turned back towards Chespie. I hear Steven sigh behind me and then he comes to stand besides me.

''I know that you are still worried for Chespie, Mairin, but you still got to eat. Chespie will be okay, I promise. Prof. Sycamore, Lysandre, and Lysadre's scientist are working to help Chespie, they will make him better. So come on, eat. Chespie would want you to.'' Steven says, his hand on my shoulder. I grab a fork and put started to eat some of my pancakes. Steven smiled and left, closing the door lightly behind him.

Steven's POV

Well so far so good. I had managed to get Mairin to eat and get her to be a little bit less sad. I really hope Alain gets here soon or I don't know what might happen. But all I know is I have to keep Mairin happy or as close to it untill Alain gets here with the cure. I hope that they get over this and get together, and I will help that happen. I wonder if Alain will allow me to be best man at their wedding?

Okay so there is the latest chapter of Healing Hearts. Also am I the only person who thinks that Steven knows that something is going on between Alain and Mairin and secretly is a Marisson shipper too? Cause I mean ever since Steven got on the show, he would say things or do things to show that he knows something. Like in the third one when Steven asks why isn't Mairin with them and Alain says'' She is a burden/bother.'' Steven replies with '' You know, I have a hard time beliving that.''

And when Alain leaves Mairin behind and told Steven specificly why he did that, Steven turns around and asks Mairin if she wanted to go back to Kalos with him and subsequently back to Alain.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry that I hadn't been updating in a while.

Alain's POV

Me and Lunaria were only an hour and a half away from where Mairin and Chespie are. Pretty soon Chespie will be healed and Mairin will smile again. I smile at the thought and feel good for a while untill I realize something.

''Uhh..Lunaria, can I ask you a favor...other than what you're doing now?'' I asked her, not sure of her answer.

''Hmmm? Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead.'' she says, saying the answer that I wanted.

''Well when we get there, could you give the remedy to Mairin?'' I asked, fidgeting with my mega ring. Lunaria stops, her Flabebe floating above her, and she turns around to look at me.

''What? Why? Don't you want to give her the medicine yourself?'' she asks me, her Flabebe echoing her question.

''Well...I...'' I said, opening and closing my mouth, not sure how to answer.

''Why did you want to do this in the first place?'' She asks, her face looking as if she is trying to sort something out.

''So Chespie can be healthy again...so Mairin will smile again.'' I said, dropping my gaze to the ground.

''Then if you are not there, how would you know if she smiled or not? Why not just give it to her yourself? I mean you are friends, right? So just..''

''I can't! I can't do it!'' I yell, my gaze fixed on her, ''The truth is...the truth is before Chespie got sick..me and her had a sort of falling out, she left crying...she probably hates me now. Inow she hates me now.'' I said shakily, a few tears coming out. Flabebe floated in front of my face and wiped some tears away, cooing softly. Lunaria nodded and turned back around.

''Ok. I understand.'' she says, ''so you going to show me the way to her?'' she says, looking over her shoulder. I nodded and started walking.

An hour later we finally reach Lysandre's lab and we both stop at the the front doors. I turn to her and an go over the plan.

''So you know what to do, right?'' I asked her after I tell her the plan.

''Yes I know, go in, find out where Mairin and Chespie are, make sure Mairin is with Chespie, and then heal Chespie.'' she says.

''And then come back out, where I will be waiting and tell me how she reacted.'' I said.

''Right.'' she replies, taking the remedy and going inside, her Flabebe following close behind.

So any way here is the new chapter, Like I said before so sorry for not updaing in a while please forgive me! Anyway I am so happy to have all these people who commented and favorited this story thus far, thank you I couldn't have done it without you and your support!

 **Gives big hugs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Yep yep here is the next chapter.

Mairin's POV

I put the tray which had my leftover lunch on the table and sat back in my chair. I stared at Chespie, who still hadn't came out of his coma. I..I don't know what to do. With Chespie in the condition he is in and Alain is gone, I don't know what to do. I bury my face in my hands and was about to cry when I heard a knock at the door. Thinking that it was Steven, I quickly wipe away my tears and go to open the door. I was surprised to see that it was a girl instead. She stepped in and turned to look at me.

''You are Mairin, right?'' she asks, a Flabebe coming out from hiding behind her.

''Yeah...I am Mairin.'' I say cautiously. _'How does she know my name?'_ I think confused.

''Good. I am Lunaria. I was sent here to heal and cure Chespie.'' Lunaria says, her Flabebe seemingly agreeing with her _. 'She knows Chespie's name, someone must have told her some stuff.'_

''Wait. You are here to cure Chespie?'' I asked, glancing at my sick Pokemon. She nodded and pulled out a container full of pink and blue stuff.

''This is a remedy of which he has to eat, then after he eats it I will do something else.'' she says, following me as we walk to Chespie's side. She opens the container and looks around. ''You wouldn't happen to have a spoon, would you?'' she asks.

''Huh? Yeah, here.'' I said as I grab the spoon I used to eat my lunch with and gave it to her. She nodded her head in thanks and took the spoon and put it in the bowl, taking out a small bit of it out.

''Could you hold him up please?'' she asked. I nodded and held him up and watched as she took the spoon and put it into his mouth. She rubbed his throat and waited as he swallowed it. We did this for the next fifteen minutes untill the bowl was empty. I looked at Chespie and noticed something. He wasn't glowing bright green anymore, he was still slightly green but the light is rather dim.

Lunaria then puts her hands on Chespie's chest and I watched as she stayed there for a while, concentrated on what she was doing. The light was going out completely and his breathing was normal. She lifted her hands and looked down at him. I looked back down to see Chespie eyes are open and looking at me.

''Chespie!'' I said, rubbing his head. Tears were streaming down my face as I looked at my Pokemon. ''I am so glad you are alright now.'' I managed to get out as I cried. Chespie used on of his vines and wiped away my tears.

''Chespin ches.'' he says, smiling faintly. I smiled back and looked up at Lunaria who was smiling at me too. I got up and went around to where she was and hugged her.

''He is healed but he would need some rest.'' she says as she hugs me back.

''Thank you.'' I said. She rubbed my back and then we pulled apart.

''Your welcome, but the person who you should really thank is the one who sent me here.'' she says, her purple eyes gleaming. I stare at her as I realize that someone did send her.

''Who sent you? Steven, Lysandre, Prof. Sycamore?'' I asked.

''No..itt was Alain. He actually begged me to come here.'' she says. I stood shocked.

''But..why..he.'' I started. Lunaria shook her head.

''He told me about the argument, and to me it seems like he regrets it a lot.'' she says.

''If he regrets it, why didn't come in with you?'' I asked her.

''I asked him that. He says because he is pretty sure that you hate him and that you probably wouldn't let him get near you or Chespie.'' she says, her Flabebe nodding its head slowly.

''Where...where is he?'' I asked. Lunaria pointed out the window.

''He is waiting outside the building for me, he wanted to know how you reacted, but told me to tell him instead of going in himself.'' she says. I nod and run out the room and towards the front doors. When I finally get there and go outside to see Alain's back to me. The door closes behind me and Alain turns around.

''Lunaria, how did i-'' he says, stopping as he realize its me. We stand there, time stopped, as we stare at each other.

Well there was the next chapter, this story is almost done...maybe 1 more chapter...I dunno. Anyway please comment and comment what you liked about it. And if you have any ideas for another Marisson shipping fanfic please comment below!


	7. Chapter 7

so you wanted it, well here it is!

Mairin's POV

We stood there, time stopped, as we stared at each other. I stepped forward to say something but before I could Alain took off running.

''Alain! Wait!'' I yelled as I ran after him _. 'Why is he running?'_ I think to myself as I chase Alain around the corner of the building. He slows for a moment to glance back at me, but then turns back around and starts to run faster. I press hard for my legs to go as fast as Alain's, my chest heaving. I almost got him when he turns into a corner and goes back into Lysandre's lab by going through a side door. I run to the door and go through, this way must not be used alot since most of the lights are off and there is basically no one back here.

I walk around cautiously, looking for him, going in and out of hallways. I really can't see anything and was about to give up when I heard a sound coming from the hallway left of me. I stopped and listened for the sound again. It sounds like someone is trying to cover their breath. I walk towards the sound and find Alain leaning against the wall.

''Alain. Why did you run away?'' I asked him, stratling him. He glanced at me and turned around, prepared to run, but instead finding himself facing a dead end.

''Alain. Turn around please.'' I said walking towards him. He stood still facing the opposite way. ''Lunaria already told me everything, you know. Alain, why would you think that I hate you?'' I asked him. Alain stood up straighter then turned around and looked at me.

''You..you shouldn't be here Mairin, go back to Chespie.'' he says, moving his eyes to the floor besides me.

''You didn't answer my question, Alain.'' I said. He looked at me then look at the wall.

''Our argument, what I said, what happened afterward.'' he says, running his hand through his hair.

''But Lunaria says that you didn't mean it, but if you feel so bad for that why did you say it?'' I asked.

''But the last part is true, I am not strong with you around.'' he says, putting his gaze back on me.

''What that supposed to mean? I think you're plenty strong, but yet you feel bad when you are not around me? Just make sense for once.'' I said.

''I AM NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT YOU!'' Alain yells. My eyes widen is surprise.

Alain's POV

''I AM NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT YOU!'' I yell.

''What?'' Mairin whispers.

''I am not strong enough to protect you, most of time I am either just barely saving you or not there at all.'' I said, staring at her.

''But you saved me when Rayquayza did Draco Meteor and I didn't get hurt when Kyogere and Groudon were fighting.'' She tells me.

''You got blown off when Rayquayza used Draco and the only reason you didn't get hurt was because I was there. And with what happened with Kyogere and Groudon, I was unconcious. Anything could have happened to you! And don't say nothing almost did, Steven told me how you almost got hit with ice shards, and I don't want to think what would have happened if he wasn't there.''

''So you think that in order to keep me safe is to avoid me! Look how well that turned out!'' she yells. The lights flicker between on and off, echoing her mood. I turn around, facing the dead end of the hallway. I then feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

''But I don't hate you Alain, I..I'' she says, her face buried in the back of my jacket, unable to finish. _'Does she...?'_ I think to my self. With a sense of renewed hope I turned around and kissed her softly on the lips.

''I do too.'' I tell her. Her eyes widen slightly then she hugs me again.

''So I see that you have resolved everything?'' a voice asks us. We both turn around to see Lunaria and her Flabebe looking at us.

''Yes. And thank you for eveything.'' I said. She waved her hand.

''Nonsense. You don't have to thank me. I probably would have found out about it sooner or later.'' she says.

''Although I got one question, how do you do this stuff anyway?'' Mairin asks. Lunaria just smiles, then a bright light envelopes her and her Flabebe. Me and Mairin cover our eyes due to the intensity of the light. When we open our eyes Lunaria and Flabebe are both gone.

''Where..where did she go?'' Mairin asks.

''I dunno..but I know that its a good thing that she came.'' I said, hugging Mairin to me.

''Yeah. I am going back to CHespie, coming with?'' she asks me. I nodded and we both go back to Chespie's room.

So this is the kinda final chapter but tommorow I will post the epilogue if you think it needs one. So yeah, I think that I could've ended this better but...yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you reading my story!

Please Comment and review and if you have any other ideas as to what I should write next, I will be happy to write them for you.


End file.
